


Field Trip

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bus Sex, Genital Piercing, M/M, Public Sex, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was supposed to be a field trip about fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aaronzee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaronzee/gifts).



> aaron asked for trans boy koujaku w/ cis boy noiz fingering him on a bus. i wrote more than i intended to. i don't think he'll mind.

An announcement comes after the lunch block, collecting the students for the oceanography field trip. The students hurry out of their classrooms, Noiz taking a bit longer exiting his study block thanks to having his laptop and textbooks out. It was mostly for show; he only ever needs his laptop. 

They meet in the quiet hallway once most of the kids have gathered into the cafeteria, exchanging a few kisses and linking fingers together. Koujaku sighs in content when Noiz nibbles on his lower lip, snickering at the resulting gasp when he returns the gesture. The two walk out to the cafeteria hand-in-hand, ignoring the few stares from their classmates. 

Noiz insists they sit in the back of the bus. He knows exactly what Noiz wants. Who is he to deny some exhibitionism? 

They make sure they're the first to get on the bus, Koujaku sitting next to the window so Noiz can throw his skinny legs over to the other bench so no one else can sit there. The dark-haired teen can't hold in his laughter. When his boyfriend wants something, he makes sure he gets it. Noiz puts his bags on the bench next to theirs just to be sure no one tries to sit in their row. 

The bus drives out of the loop and Noiz may as well already have his hand down Koujaku's pants, what with how eager he is to push his stronger boyfriend against the window. Koujaku groans quietly against Noiz's mouth, meeting the blond's pierced tongue to rub them together. He sucks on Noiz's tongue to get a reaction out of him, arching up into the hand that firmly rubs against his clothed crotch. Noiz is quick to undo his zipper and cup Koujaku through his boxers, panting against the other boy's mouth. They share a few open-mouthed kisses, Noiz's hand brushing against the trail of dark hair that brings him to a neat patch of pubes, leading to what he's looking for. His boyfriend does exactly as he hopes, moaning raggedly against his mouth. As if to hide it, Koujaku swallows thickly and lets out a soft cough, grabbing Noiz by the collar so they can resume making out. The blond's already got a finger inside his vagina, curling it against the ridge inside that makes Koujaku clench around him and whimper into their messy kiss. 

Koujaku grabs his hair and grinds his hips against Noiz's hand, the heel of the blond's hand rubbing against his swollen clit. He hisses against the skinnier teen's jaw, sucking on the skin there. "Another," he growls, pushing against his hand to show how desperate he was. Noiz does as he's asked, the two fingers now inside and moving harder than when it was just one. The dark-haired boy whines into the kiss that Noiz initiates to muffle his sounds, tightening his hand in Noiz's hair. His other hand slides up Noiz's shirt, toying with the pierced nipple beneath. He relishes in the way Noiz's body pushes forward into his hand, chest more sensitive than Koujaku's. That may be because Koujaku isn't a huge fan of having his chest played with, but he knows for a fact that Noiz is the sensitive one when it comes to his upper body. Mouth? Check. Neck? Check. Chest? Double check. 

The two freeze up when they hear the teacher shuffling close, Noiz's hand remaining inside Koujaku. The boy in question squirms, biting down on his lower lip. Even with the teacher approaching, Noiz continues to move his fingers inside, looking up when the teacher gets closer. She takes a glance at what she can see—his face and part of Koujaku's—and walks back to where she sits at the front. Koujaku audibly sighs in relief, tipping his head back with his lips parted in breathy moans, Noiz's fingers pressed deeper inside to stimulate his sweet spot better. He does this while working the palm of that hand against Koujaku's clit, growling against Koujaku' throat. The blond is just as worked up, the proof being the obvious tent in his skinny jeans. 

"Close," Koujaku whispers, grabbing him by the hair again to kiss him messily. He pushes into Noiz's hand, gritting his teeth together once they pull back. The dark-haired teen arches his back off the bus' window, legs coming up to wrap around Noiz's waist, bringing the two together. Koujaku moves his hand away from Noiz's chest in order to grope him through his jeans, rubbing his thumb where he knows the cockhead strains against the tight fabric of his pants. The blond pushes up into his hand, grinding against it while he fingers Koujaku harder, feeling him tightening up with his pending orgasm. 

It's not long before Koujaku opens his mouth to protest, leaning in to roughly kiss Noiz to muffle his moans of completion, hips twitching while his thighs clamp around Noiz's hips. Noiz rubs the flat of his tongue against Koujaku's, slowly rubbing his hand against the latter's clit to assist him in riding out his orgasm. 

The stronger of the two slumps against the inside of the bus, panting softly. Koujaku returns the soft, slow kisses Noiz presses to his lips, humming in approval as it takes on a languid tone. 

"I'll blow you in the bathroom," Koujaku assures him, licking his lower lip. 

***

The aquarium has a single stall bathroom. This is something the pair comes to appreciate when they reach the building, Noiz's erection tucked against his lower abdomen with assistance from his waistband. Koujaku shoves him up against the door once it's shut and locked, eagerly biting into the blond's bottom lip to tug. The resulting whine is worth it, fumbling for the button of Noiz's skinny jeans so he can get the damn things off. It would probably be an easier task if Noiz wasn't trying to shove his tongue into the other teen's mouth. 

Noiz's lips part as Koujaku gets the blond's jeans down to mid-thigh, underwear soon following so he can get to his cock. He groans softly, arching up into the hand that presses down into the ring at the slit of his cockhead. With his hips pushed up, Koujaku uses his other hand to palm the underside of his balls, kissing his boyfriend to muffle the growing moans that slip past his kiss-bruised mouth. 

"I changed my mind," Koujaku murmurs against Noiz's mouth, firmly kissing him before he continues. "I'm not gonna blow you." 

"Is this some sort of prank?" Noiz frowns, reaching down to curl his fingers around the wrist that connects to the hand around his cock. He encourages Koujaku to squeeze, exhaling tremulously when the teen complies. "You've got your hands on my junk, so I'm gonna assume you've got something else in mind." 

It takes some willpower to fight back the smile that twitches at the corners of his lips. Koujaku steals a few quick kisses from Noiz, grinning anyway. "I brought a condom," he coos, licking his lips when a soft moan slips past Noiz's parted mouth. "Are you up to it or not?" 

Scoffing, Noiz holds his hand out for the condom, releasing Koujaku's hand so he can tear it open. "Who do you think I am?" He doesn't have to look up to see Koujaku rolling his eyes, swatting his partner's hand away so he can roll the condom onto his cock. "I can't fuck you if your pants are on," he points out, eyebrows raised. 

Koujaku huffs, reaching down to undo his own pants. He walks over to the handicap rail, using it as leverage to push his pants and underwear down to his knees, bent over a bit for Noiz. The dark-haired boy worries his lip, shivering at the cool air. "Don't be a smartass," he warns, looking over his shoulder. Noiz is a lot closer than he remembers. 

The smaller teen grumbles under his breath, idly stroking his condom-clad erection. He shuffles a little closer, wrapping an arm around Koujaku's waist. Noiz reaches down to position himself at the other teen's vulva, slowly pushing into his entrance. There's no need for him to go easy; Koujaku's still wet from their activities on the way here, as well as from watching Noiz getting worked up. But he takes his time anyway, both arms around his waist to hold his chest flush to Koujaku's back. 

"Mmh..." Koujaku turns his head to properly smooch Noiz, trading lazy, affectionate kisses as Noiz adjusts to Koujaku's warmth. "Move," he encourages, reaching back to tangle his fingers in Noiz's messy hair. "I need to feel you as deep as you can go." 

Noiz wastes no time in rocking back only to thrust back inside his boyfriend, digging his nails into the tan skin that he can access from beneath the hem of Koujaku's shirt. He nips at the lobe of the other teen's ear, growling lowly in his ear when Koujaku purposely clenches around him. It's not long before Noiz builds up a steady pace, the sound of skin-on-skin muffled by their shared grunts and moans. 

The two share a messy kiss, Koujaku yelping in shock when Noiz's cock brushes up against his most sensitive spot. His eyes flutter shut, keeping a firm hold in Noiz's hair to quickly resume their kiss before he turns his head to shove his forehead into his own arm. Koujaku shivers, laughing shakily at the groan that sounds in his ear. He must've tightened up, judging by Noiz's rough breaths against the back of his neck. "You close already?" he teases, grinning at the hesitation from above. 

"You get way too cocky when we're fucking," Noiz grumbles, removing an arm from Koujaku's waist to yank the other's collar back in order to bite down onto his shoulder. He latches onto the tan skin there, properly bruising him. They're not great at hiding their hickeys, but the bigger ones remain where clothes can hide them. "Gotta change that." 

Before Koujaku can complain, Noiz pulls out. He turns Koujaku around and presses their chests together, kissing him heatedly. Noiz fits his hand between them so he can slide two fingers inside his lover, crooking his fingers as he thrusts them to properly touch Koujaku. The teen in question sharply cries out, clenching up before clear fluid splatters onto the tile floor, whining as Noiz continues to work his fingers against his spot. It doesn't cease until Noiz has thoroughly fingered him, a few drops rolling down from his inner thighs and onto the floor. Koujaku covers his face, shaking from the aftershocks. Noiz keeps him up with his arm around his waist, peppering kisses all over his face. 

They stay like that for a minute or two, Noiz grabbing a few paper towels to clean him up. He takes care of the floor as well, pressing a kiss to a forming bruise on Koujaku's hip. Evening out his breathing, Koujaku works on pulling his pants back up, moving over a bit to avoid kneeling in his own mess. Once he's down on his knees, he gestures for Noiz to come over, tugging the condom off of his pierced cock. "Guess I could still blow you," the tan boy murmurs, reaching up to stroke the base of Noiz's half-erection. "Did that excite you?" 

Noiz shrugs, tangling his fingers into Koujaku's hair. (He'll get a lecture about that later.) "Yeah. I like when you squirt," he admits, lips pursed in thought. "Better hurry, though. I wanna be there when they look at the octopi." 

"I'm glad I already came. That's a huge turn off." Koujaku leans in once Noiz is back to being fully hard, lips wrapping around the head. The tip of his tongue hooks into the piercing at the head of Noiz's dick, curling it so he can tug. A soft growl slips past Noiz's lips, encouraging Koujaku to take more of him into his mouth. He only has the one piercing so far, and Koujaku wonders what it'll be like when Noiz gets more. Koujaku blushes at the thought, thankful that he had just recently orgasmed, less he get aroused again. 

Koujaku sucks on the way up, teeth brushing _just so_ against the underside of his boyfriend's erection. He gags when Noiz's hips stutter, pulling back to glare up at him. With his mouth open to complain, Koujaku hesitates when he sees Noiz with his eyes closed, brows furrowed and bruised lips open slightly so he can breathe raggedly. The dark-haired boy swallows thickly, taking Noiz's cock back into his mouth. He goes further than he's comfortable with, the cockhead brushing the back of his throat. Noiz gasps loudly, tightening his hold in the other's hair. Gagging, Koujaku pulls back again, coughing to the side. "Shit," he grumbles, looking up at Noiz and taking it all in—his reddened cheeks, the bob of his Adam's apple, the way his teeth bite into his lower lip. 

"Why'd you stop?" Noiz's eyes flutter open, half-lidded and hazy with lust. His voice is surprisingly soft, humming low in his throat when Koujaku absently strokes the length of his erection. 

Rolling his eyes, Koujaku presses a kiss to the crown, tongue playing with the ring at the slit again. "I was admiring how you looked," he confesses after thoroughly teasing the head, leaning down to lick from the base to the tip, teeth scraping where his foreskin strains below the cockhead. "I usually don't see you openly express yourself unless you're being a snarky asshole. Even then you hardly make a face." Koujaku takes his free hand so he can suck on his middle finger, bringing it between Noiz's pale thighs. He pauses, watching Noiz's face as he nudges his hole with the tip of his spit-slick finger. The small hitch in his breath makes the teen below smile, trailing kisses up the underside of Noiz's erection while he gradually works his finger inside Noiz. 

He slowly bobs his head along Noiz's erection, allowing him time to adjust to the finger that rests inside him. Noiz gives Koujaku's hair an impatient tug, a green light to start thrusting his finger inside him. The blond moans lowly, using his free hand to muffle his moans with the back of his hand. He earns a hum of disapproval, Koujaku pulling back to frown up at him. "I was loud; it's your turn." The finger inside him promptly curls in, forcing a whine past Noiz's lips. Koujaku grins against his hip, sucking hickeys into the pale skin available. He works his finger deep inside, knowing exactly how to hit Noiz's prostate just right. "I want you to cum in my mouth," he purrs, slipping Noiz's cock back into his mouth. The raven-haired boy takes more than he's comfortable with, gagging whenever he sinks back down. A little pain is worth hearing Noiz openly moan, hips twitching with his impending orgasm. The hand in Koujaku's hair tightens at a particularly rough nudge of his finger, warmth soon coating his tongue and the back of his throat as Noiz cums inside his mouth. Koujaku eagerly takes it all, pulling back so he can swallow. He reaches up to collect the remains that had slipped past his lips, sucking his thumb clean. 

Koujaku stands back up, helping Noiz with tucking himself back into his skinny jeans. The condom he had tossed earlier is properly placed into the trash can, courtesy of Koujaku. He receives a lazy kiss in thanks, chuckling at the face Noiz makes when he tastes his own cum. "Are you happy now?" he teases, arms loose around Noiz's waist. 

"Mm." Noiz kisses him once more, sucking on Koujaku's lower lip. "Let's go look at some fuckin' fish."


End file.
